


Yakuza: A Web of Deception

by freakishly_cute



Category: Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Domestic Violence, Drug Use, Everyone lies, F/F, F/M, Frottage, Gang Violence, High School, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Minor Character Death, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Violence, Worldbuilding, jaded yukii, lots of death, that's all they do
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 05:33:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11284722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freakishly_cute/pseuds/freakishly_cute
Summary: Yakuza AU, where drugs, money, and sex rule everything. Under it all though, lies and deception are the real power and these characters are about to understand what that really means.Trigger warning to domestic abuse. Please if domestic abuse is triggering for you please do not read. Also this is mainly Zero/Kaito focused but does have other pairings too!





	1. A Funeral

**Author's Note:**

> Terms to know for now:
> 
> (Oyabun or Onna Oyabun) - Supreme Boss or Family Head, the leader of a Yakuza syndicate.
> 
> Shatei - "Younger Brother," junior bosses of individual gangs

**June 19 2017**

Kaname, folding his hands together on the desk, stared dully at the man in front of him and asked “whose orders were you following?” His voice interrupted the painful moans that came from a low foot soldier in his office. The blood that gushed as the man took a knife to his own finger seemed like a river, a definite cracking noise when he hit bone and continued to cut.

“I’m sorry Oyabun,” the voice came out high pitched and strained as tears were rolling down his cheeks, the knife in his hand now shaking as he continued. Sweat marred his whole face, droplets coming down from the temple to his chin, mixing in with his tears. “I’m sorry Oyabun,” he said once more as the knife dug deeper, slicing away layers of skin.

“That is not what I asked.” He voice too soothing and calm for such a graphic scene. His movements calculated and smooth, moving from folded hands brushing off an imaginary piece of dust off his shoulder. The chair slowly rolled out and and glazed uninterested eyes followed the bleeding man as Kaname rose to his feet. The man currently on his knees holding his own detached finger in his hand was sniffling. Kaname swiftly pulled out a nine millimeter gun from the side of his waist and pressed the pistol in the middle of the man’s forehead and cocked his gun, “I said, whose orders were you following,” the voice still too gentle, like a snake masking its true form.

There was a long period of time where only the sobs of the older man kneeling could be heard. Kaname pushed slightly harder against the man’s forehead. “I’m sorry Oyabun.”

“Me too,” Kaname said before pulling the trigger, the blast finally silencing the sobs of the older man.

Sieren knocked and entered, making sure to move past the increasing puddle of blood near her feet, “Sorry to bother you Oyabun but the car for you is ready, your dad’s funeral will start soon.”

Kaname grabbed his coat still hanging on his chair, “Call someone to clean up this mess.”

“Yes Oyabun.”

 

_____________________

**June 20, 2017**

Kaito pulled out a lighter and flicked the bick, lighting his cigarette. He pulled one long drag before blowing out the smoke away from Zero’s face, “You mean you didn’t know Kaname’s dad died?”

Zero slouched against the brick wall where the two were standing, reaching into his pocket for a smoke as well, “No, I’ve been sick the past few days, how the fuck was I supposed to know.”

Kaito chuckled, he liked when Zero used curse words casually. Even though his best friend was just an ordinary yankii and not Yakuza like he was, the guy still didn’t curse as much as you would assume a delinquent would. “Well the major Yakuza syndicate, the Kuran family, had the funeral yesterday. Apparently Haruka never fucking remarried after Juri died, so guess who the new Oyabun is?”

“No way,” Zero almost dropped his unlit cigarette for a second, “are you kidding me? Kaname fucking Kuran? A fucking teenager.”

“Yeah, and apparently he’s got a big hard on to find who the fuck murdered his dad. Everything points to the Hio syndicate, but my bet is on it being an inside job.”

Kaito took another drag of his cigarette before noticing the pained look painted across Zero’s eyes, “Sorry man, I didn’t mean-”

“No it’s fine.” He hated that he still flinched at the sound of her name. Shizuka Hio, the Onna-Oyabun of the Hio Syndicate ever since her husband died. Her husband had been taking deals from the Kojima's as well as having a spy create fake contracts which severely affected the clientele of the Kojima syndicate.

Zero’s parents, much like Yagari, Kaito, Taito, and Cross, were all apart of Kojima’s Syndicate. With the unexpected desertion of Kaien Cross, the killings of Taito and his Uncle, the Kojima syndicate was in a very fragile place. The Oyabun himself killed the spy once they were found, but that wasn’t enough for him. He wanted to make a statement and tasked the killing of Mr. Hio to Zero’s parents.

He hated remembering everything that came after that. The blood, the fire, his parents lying on the floor motionless, the fact that his brother disappeared after that day.

No he shook his head and rubbed his eyes, he didn’t want to go down memory lane today. He reached into Kaito’s front jean pocket, pulling out his lighter. He really needed a smoke now.

“Woah there Zero, be careful, you almost grabbed more than just my lighter there,” he smirked.

Zero rolled his eyes choosing to ignore his friend’s stupid comment. It was better to ignore it than to feed into his stupid words, otherwise he would never stop teasing him. In all honesty though, he didn’t mind it that much, after knowing the guy for practically all his life, you got used to these things.

“Oi look your girlfriend just arrived!” he joked, smiling at the faint blush Zero’s cheeks produced. “Are you going to make a move on her or what?”

“Shut up idiot, you know I can’t do anything. Yuki’s Kaname’s girlfriend.” They had most of the same classes together for all three years, so he’d actually been able to talk to her a few times. She didn’t have many friends from what he could to tell.  Most girls envied the fact that she was the girlfriend of the most popular guy in school, but no one would dare hurt her, because they knew that that would cost them their life. Really the only people she talked to were the teachers, Yori, and on very rare occasions him.

She always carried a smile on her face, but at times it felt too tight, like if she held the smile any longer it would crack. Her voice was so soft and gentle, especially when she woke him up during class when he fell asleep once. That was actually what attracted him to her first, her warm and endearing voice. He wasn’t exactly sure when he started developing this crush, but it didn’t matter, now that he had it, his body would tense up and his words failed him when she was nearby. He couldn’t look at her too long without blushing and Kaito just loved to pick on him for it.

“How about we make this interesting. How about, if you talk to her for more than five minutes at school, I’ll buy you a bottle of Sake. If you can’t, then you have to do my laundry for a week!”

“Shove it Kaito, I know Yagari has been complaining about your damn messy room and clothes. He can’t take one more damn day of looking at the pile of blood stained clothes! you’re just trying to get out of chores.”

Kaito suppressed a smile, “hm, how much of a loser do you have to be if you can’t even talk to a girl for five minutes,” he asked crushing his cigarette when the bell rang. He shoved his hands into his pocket leaning back as he walked.

“Dammit fine,” he hated the way Kaito always had the perfect words already waiting to use on him. He caught of to Kaito’s pace, bumping shoulders all the way. He didn’t like to admit how much he appreciated the close contact.

Zero tried talking to her first period, but he ended falling asleep for the majority of it. He was more determined during second period to at least grab her attention, but she was busy taking notes the whole time. Okay, two fails but the day wasn’t over yet. Of course, talking to her during lunch was out of the option. Their school had lunch in a large cafeteria, the perfect opportunity for the “Angelics” to make an entrance as they always did. He didn’t come with the name, if he did it would have been completely different, something more along the lines of hell. Either way it was Kaname’s inner circle full of tycoons, blue-bloods, high ranking Yakuza and the current Oyabun of the Kuran syndicate apparently. Not to mention Yuki, the girlfriend Kaname wears around his arm like a trophy, something to be stared at but never to talk.

Everyone always became silent when the “Angelics” entered the room, their cool measured steps showing no sign of hesitation. Everyone respectfully looked away when they approached, keeping their head down, everyone except for Zero. He never did, and they always knew, but neither one would step further, both knowing what that would mean.

“Any luck?” Kaito slid next to him and began taking a bite into his fried tofu.

“What do you think?” he asked, his face glum and shoulder’s hunched.

Kaito smirked, “you my friend, are stuck with the terrible case of blue-balls,” he laughed scarfing down more tofu.

“And you my friend are a complete ass,” he said, crumpling his napkin and throwing it at him.

Kaito looked down when his phone vibrated and he tapped the screen, unlocking it and reading the text message. Zero already knew who it was because Kaito only responded that quickly to either his texts or his gang. Kaito stood up from his seat, “maybe I am! Have fun having lunch by yourself today jackass, I have business to take care of.”

Zero looked away and rolled his eyes, murmuring hateful comments about his best friend. He hated it when Kaito had to leave out of nowhere, it made his stomach drop in a really weird way, a way that he wasn’t too sure most friends felt for other friends. He’s never really read into it though, it was a feeling he had towards Kaito for years now, but since it just seemed natural in their relationship, he always chucked it under being a way too concerned friend.

“Hope your gang gets screwed over oh powerful Shatei ,” he only half joked.

Kaito stopped his quick motions as he already stood up and gave him an absolutely smug and gorgeous smile, “Aww, my poor Zero sobbing. Don’t worry I’ll be back in time to both save my gang and beat your ass my love,” he winked and dashed out.

Zero hated it when Kaito smiled and winked like that. It felt like he swallowed a whole bunch of pop rocks and they were going off in his stomach. It’s like he completely forgot the entire Japanese language was when Kaito winked at him that way.

Lunch soon became third period and third period soon became fourth. Well shit, he really didn’t have a chance to talk to her. He had to stay an hour in detention for sleeping in class first period so he didn’t leave till four. He already hated how the day was turning out. He new it was a bad sign when he couldn’t take bike today. It was in the auto shop for since he apparently used it way too hard during the last drag race he was in.

He sure as hell didn’t feel like going home yet, he knew Cross would be waiting for him and asking way too many questions. Don’t get him wrong he liked the guy, but the man didn’t understand the concept of personal space, he walked in on him the first time he ever tried touching himself and that was completely embarrassing. He shuddered, that was definitely a memory he could live without.

He decided to hang around in a corner with a whole bunch of other delinquent schoolboys from who found ways to buy alcohol. He had a few drinks before finally deciding to walk home. He wasn’t drunk but he was definitely a little buzzed.

He checked his phone for any missed calls and as expected he had two from Cross asking where he was. He checked once more but there were none from Kaito. “Tch” Zero clicked his tongue, of course that idiot wouldn’t bother to text him, he has more important things like texting his best friend he mocked inside his head. He he didn’t know why it felt like he’d been stung but he brushed it off and texted Cross that he’d be home soon. He didn’t realize that he almost bumped into someone until said person told them to watch their step.

“Oh I didn’t mean to- Yuki!” He practically shouted.

“Hey Zero,” she responded. He wasn’t use to this voice, or this face. She didn’t wear her signature smile or carry the typical warmness she had when she was at school.

“W-what are you doing here in the middle of the street? Are you waiting for someone?”

She glanced down the street for a few seconds, “not anymore, walk me home.”

There was pure silence for a few minutes. Zero’s stomach was in complete knots, what the hell was he thinking, walking the Oyabun’s girlfriend home? He only hoped that no one saw him, seeing that the streets are pretty empty where they are, he doubts that that could have happened. His fingers flexed oddly at his sides, the awkwardness in the air threatening to make the hairs on the back of his neck stand up.

“You got a cig?” she asked.

“Uh yeah, here.”

“You got a lighter?”

Thanks to Kaito he actually did. “So Yuki, what were you doing out there? Were you waiting for your boyfriend?”

She flicked the bic and lit her cigarette taking a drag before blowing out the smoke, “ My boyfriend?” she huffed, “Kaname? That would mean he’d actually have to care,” she laughed wryly. She took another puff of smoke, “I see you stare at me during class Zero...” she kept looking forward as they walked, not a single time did she make eye contact.

“Uh yeah, well I think you’re really pretty,” Zero was definitely a little tipsy.

She chuckled, the tone sarcastic in its nature, “pretty is my mask Zero. You wouldn’t like the way I looked once I took it off.”

They walked a little longer, passing houses and turning corners, he could tell it was late because the street lamps starting turning on.

She tapped her cigarette so the ash could fall to the ground, “You probably have lots of girlfriends don’t you Zero?”

“Well I-”

“Probably really good in bed too...” her voice turned seductive as she finally stared up at him for the first time since he almost bumped into her. She crushed the cigarette on the ground with her left foot, her leg moving slowly in the moonlight. “This is my house Zero”, she pointed with her head, moving it slightly to the right, “how about you come in, my parents aren’t home.”

Woah, he wasn’t drunk enough to think that that was a good idea. Sleeping with Kaname’s girlfriend? Sure only if he wanted to die tonight. Not to mention that he wouldn’t even know the first thing to do in that type of situation. Sure he’d watched porn, but the guy had problems talking to people, especially girls, that’s probably why he fit so well as being a Yankii, they were automatically outcasts. “Cross is really worried about me, I think I should go,” he said looking down at his phone for the time.

“Right,” she said, taking her eyes off of him for good. “Good night Zero,” she said before walking away and closing the door to her house.

He couldn’t help but feel like that was it, the was the only chance he was going to have with her. He drooped his shoulders as he started making his way to his house, he wasn’t too far he realized, just a few blocks in the other direction.

He was almost home when his phone buzzed once more, another text from Cross. He pressed the passcode and began typing when a sharp head-slicing pain interrupted his thoughts. The feel of a blunt object being hit across his head sent him crumpling down to the floor immediately. He was about to get back up when the cold steel press of a barrel could be felt on the back of his head. He could hear the person behind cock his gun before saying, “don’t fucking move.” Shit, couldn’t do anything, terrible realization hit him hard, he was going to die.


	2. It's Drug Money

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there! Just wanted to point out the dates that pop up in the chapters! Please be aware of them because this fic skips around and goes back forth so the reader finds out more as the continue! okay that's all I hope you enjoy!

**June 14, 2017**

 

Yuki opened a fresh pack of cigarettes. She loved the feel of sliding the first cig out of the pack, ruining the perfect formation by simply removing one insignificant piece. She rubbed her nose, covering a sniffle as she placed the pack back in her pocket. 

“They’re already choosing?” Yori asked, taking out her bento box out of her back pack. She hated school lunches and whenever her and Yuki could, they would have lunch behind the gym together, just the two of them. 

“Ya, apparently the old guy is about to die any day now. The spot for Oyabun is up for grabs,” she sniffed, pulling out her lighter and lit her cigarette, “did you cut those wieners like octopi? Really Yori, what the fuck are you, seven years old?” she laughed while reaching for some and shoving them in her mouth. 

Yori just smiled, she knew how much Yuki loved it when she made her food cute like that, it never failed to bring the light back into Yuki’s eyes. “So,” Yori said, grabbing some rice with her chopsticks, “Who are the sweet little contestants in this beauty pageant?” 

“Rido Kuran definitely wants it. Makes sense since he’s Haruka’s brother and knows the business well,” She took the chopsticks that were still in Yori’s mouth and used them to scoop some rice for herself. “Mm, then again, I know Asato Ichijou has been pining for that job for years, sucks up to Oyabun any chance he has,” she swallowed. 

A few minutes past with just the sounds of them munching food. Yori pulled out a juice and gulped down the whole container  before she finally said it, “So we’re not going to say what the third choice is? You know, Kuran Kaname?” 

Yuki’s face turned stone cold. She pushed up from her place on the ground and started to walk away. Yori jumped up dropping the food in her bento all over the floor. She captured Yuki’s wrist, tightening her grasp. Her glare turned razor-sharp and her voice was like a fine knife being directed at her target, “I know you don’t want to have this conversation again but do you understand how much worse its-”

“SHUT UP!,” Yuki shouted voice wobbly and weak. “Shut up! You don’t know shit!” She attempted to yank her arm from Yori’s grasp but she had a firm hold.

“What do you think is going to happen if Kaname becomes Oyabun huh? You think it’ll get easier? You think his fucking ‘stress’ will lessen?” Yori asked, urgency obvious in her tone, “Do you?”

“Stop it!” Yuki shouted once more, another weak attempt at pulling her arm out. 

“Do you remember what happened last year? November 12, 2016? Do you? How many more of those nights do you want? I can’t handle any more of those...” Yori shouted back her voice breaking as she blinked back tears. 

Yuki tried pulling her arm once more, this time with very little effort, “ I need to go...” her voice low and dangerous floated in the air.

“Where huh? Going to the bathroom for another break? Damnit Yuki, you don’t think I notice how many damn times you go? Or how many ‘colds’ you have? Or nosebleeds? I’m not stupid Yuki I know the signs, you’re fucking addicted. Damnit if Kaname finds out that you’ve been getting drugs from the Kojima Syndicate, and Kaito’s gang of all people, he’s going to-”

“He going to what? Huh? He going to what?” Yuki’s glare dared her to say it.

They stared at each other, both shoulders slump and breathless. Thev’ve been through this before. Yori couldn’t open her mouth, her lips quivered at the thought of even saying those words. She looked down at her feet, covering her flushed face, she was so tired of this. 

She felt Yuki’s arm slacken in her grasp, “So what do you want me to do huh? What’s your big plan?” she asked sounding exhausted.

Yori’s knees bumped one another as she moved her left foot back and forth kicking air, “You already know what my plan is, you already know how I...” 

Yuki scoffed, “Don’t make me laugh Yori, you can’t help me. You won’t ever be able to help me...” Yori’s grasp loosened till Yuki’s arm slipped out of her fingers and then Yuki left. 

________________________________

 

**June 20, 2017 Right before Lunch Break**

 

Yuki was in the bathroom in the midst of reapplying her makeup when her cell phone rang. “What? What do you mean you can’t sell to me anymore.”

A freshman girl opened the door but once she spotted Yuki her eyes widened and she quickly left. “Who the fuck cares, I’m saying I need it today, so you will show up at our spot, by the lamp post, tonight! I don’t care what trouble you’re in, you’ll be in more trouble if you don’t do what I say,” she said and hung up immediately. 

She stormed out the bathroom and already the group of Angelics were starting to form,“shit,” she thought, “just my luck.” To any passerby it would seem that they were all casually conversing but Yuki knew better. Kaname was waiting for her, thus they were all waiting for her. 

She smiled until the sides of her eyes crinkled and her voice came out sweet like mountains of cotton candy, it was almost sickening, “Sorry I’m late Kaname, I hope I haven’t kept you all waiting too long.”

“Not at all my love.” Kaname spoke, gentle and with a perfectly placed smile on his lips. 

Yuki withheld the shiver that threatened to shake her whole body and instead placed her arm around his as the all entered the cafeteria. She ate quietly, focusing on not sniffling every time she felt an itch in her nose. She really was running low on her supply, she needed some immediately and she wasn’t above waiting however long it would take.

She was midway through her meal when she saw Kaito get up and leave in a hurry, “Someone from the Kuran syndicate? Hold on I’ll be right there,” he spoke into the phone. She immediately sat up, her bottom already off of her chair in an urge to follow him- something was wrong with his gang. 

She almost couldn’t breathe. 

“Sit back down sweetheart. Why are you so worried? Kaito Takamiya’s business has nothing to do with you my love... at least not anymore. So please don’t fret.”

Her blood felt like shards of ice as it in ran through her veins. Predators always liked when their prey felt cornered, and right about now she felt as free as an Starling bird in her cage. 

_____________________________________

 

**June 20,2017 That Night**

 

Zero could hear the person behind cock his gun before saying, “don’t fucking move.” Terrible realization hit him hard, he was going to die. If only he could reach the back of his pants where his Bloody Rose lied, then he’d have a chance, but right now there was nothing he could do but use his sly mouth to talk his way out of this. 

“What the hell do you want, pointing your gun like a little shit who pretends to know how to use it,” Zero said which only got him a kick to his stomach and a harder press of the barrel against the back of his head. Oh yeah, he remembered, he wasn’t the sly mouth one, that was Kaito, he was the “says the first angry thing that comes to his head” type person.  

“What the fuck do you think you were doing with Yuki right now?”

“Talking. What is that against the law now?” He was acting angry, but the cold sweat might have told a different story. Did they hear what Yuki said to him? Were they going to take him to Kaname. Hell no, he would rather die fighting it out here than over there with that guy. 

The gun pressed to his head slipped slightly, but that was all he needed to move his head, roll around, and grab the guy’s wrist. The man pulled the trigger and shot but it missed Zero and landed right into the cement. Zero reached for his Bloody Rose and pointed his gun at the man before he could pull his trigger once more. It was only when he heard another click of a gun that it registered in his head that there was another person behind him. He was still on the floor, at a clear disadvantage, and he was running out of ideas.    
  


“Drop the gun,” the voice from behind said. He was about to move when the man in front of him spoke.

“Why should I?”

Wait. Was the man behind telling the guy in front to drop his gun?

“Cuz this kid is Cross’ son. You must know how important Cross is for Kaname’s business right? So you understand what would happen if his son happened to show up dead because a fucking bastard from the Kuran syndicate was throwing a tantrum.”

Kaito. That was Kaito’s voice. What the hell was Kaito doing here?

“So kindly back the fuck off,” Kaito finished. The other guy seemed to stare at Kaito, probably waging if this guy was bluffing or not. He slowly lowered his gun and left reluctantly without a word. 

Kaito offered his hand out to his childhood friend lying on the floor. “Kaito, how did you even know I was here?” he asked shocked, taking the boy’s hand and lifting himself up.

“You took too fucking long to come home so I went to go check it out.”

“Well ya I was walking home but I bumped into Yuki-”

“Tch, that fucking idiot must have thought you were part of my gang...”

“Why, I was just talking with her and you know she- Shit Kaito, what happened to your face!” He interrupted himself mid sentence when he finally realized the bruises and cuts sprinkled all over his best friend’s face. His hand found a puffy cheek and he brushed his fingers over a part that began to bruise. His palm rested comfortably on the side of his face admiring the features that still seemed to glow and radiate no matter how bruised he was. 

He hadn’t realized that his body unconsciously moved closer to Kaito’s. He could feel the warm breath of his friend on his lips while a warm queasy feeling began bubbling in the pit of his  stomach. 

“Kaito-”

“It’s not that bad,” Kaito said pushing Zero’s hand off and pulling Zero out of what ever trance he had found himself in before. “Fucking Rin had apparently been selling cocaine to Yuki without my knowledge. Idiot, what the hell did that bastard think was going to happen when the Kuran syndicate caught whiff of the fact that the Oyabun’s girlfriend was getting drugs from the Kojimas. He’s lucky that idiot isn’t dead. My dumb ass had to go fight off a whole bunch of them for him. The guy who had a gun to your head probably thought you were still trying to sell to Yuki... So if it wasn’t about drugs, what did she tell you?” he asked quirking an eyebrow and a having a sly grin to match. 

“Oh um... well she wanted me to sleep with her.”

Kaito practically choked on air, “She what? Fuck Zero, you really want to fucking die don’t you?”

“I said no idiot! But hey, at least that means she thinks I’m sexually attractive right? Maybe?,” he replayed the scene and the more he thought about it, the more he felt like something was really off about Yuki today. He shook his head instead, “Well whatever, it means that I won our bet, so where’s my bottle of Sake!”

“Oh Zero, you really need to pay more attention of the words that come out of my mouth. I said it needed to be at school, are we at school?” He asked motioning with his hands at all the houses they were nearby, particularly the brown one where he and Toga Yagari lived. “Guess that means you’re doing my laundry,” he laughed with that frickin’ shit-eating grin that Zero could never look away from. 

He unlocked the door, “you sleeping over...” it was more of an acknowledging statement than a question. They both practically lived in eachother’s houses. Sleeping over for a week or two before switching to the other’s house. 

Zero forced Kaito into the bathroom, yelling that he needed to clean Kaito’s cuts, otherwise they would get infected. Kaito didn’t fight much, watching the silver-haired boy as he pushed him to sit on the toilet while he grabbed ointment and band aids for his face. The boy dapped the ointment with a q tip onto his face, his brows furrowed in concentration. 

“I forgot how good you were with a gun,” Kaito said interrupting the silence. 

“Ya well Bloody Rose- um, I mean.”

Kaito blurted out laughing, “ you still call your gun that! Zero you’re such a dork!”

“Shut up! Taito did it too! Or is your knife not called ‘corpse dagger’?” 

“Ya, he was a dork too...” he chuckled softly.

They went silent again, Zero probably shouldn’t have brought up Taito. He never knew when was the right time though, he had a bad sense for those things. 

Instead he tried to focus all his energy on cleaning the cuts, noticing the small bits of dried blood or the smooth curve of his round cheek. He saw the swollen eye and lower another cut right to his cheek bone. His eyes moved farther down till they landed on the set of round and plush lips. The fact that the guy had bruises and cuts everywhere on his face, but not a single scratch on his soft and pink lips intrigued him; it was amazing really. He was so close to them too, he only had to move a few inches closer, just stick out his neck a little and-

“Earth to Zero! Hello! Zero, you still there?”

“Huh, oh, um... yeah”

“You okay? What were thinking?”

“Kissing...”

“What?”

“Oh, um, w-well, Yuki wanted me to sleep with her, but, well... I’ve never even kissed someone before. So I was wondering... how do you kiss?”

There was a long pause where Zero couldn’t look up from Kaito’s lips to actually meet his eyes. He didn’t even really notice his question when it slipped out of his mouth at first. He was just going through his thoughts, until it finally dawned on him. He confessed to not ever being kissed, and then asked Kaito- Oh God! He was trembling and a heat that ran across his face all the way up to his ears made him look like a fire hydrant. He was going to shout that it was all just a joke, a ridiculous statement, but when he looked up the Kaito that he knew was gone.

A predatory stare made the words die on Zero’s tongue. His eye’s were half-lidded and if Zero squinted hard enough he could have sworn there was a glimmer of lust. He didn’t know when Kaito had moved closer to him, but he could feel the other man’s breath ghosting over his lips. His heartbeat thudded faster, like it was waiting in anticipation. Like maybe something was going to happen, what exactly? He wasn’t sure. 

Kaito’s voice came out deep and seductive,

“Would you like to find out?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha! Yes I snuck in the thing about the corpse dagger from another fic I wrote with Kaito! Why you might ask? Because I like the idea of Kaito having a knife and it being connected to Taito! <3 Next chapter is going to be a little more heated and some little action parts too! would love to know what you all think? Constructive Criticism welcome! :D


	3. It's Just a Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I take a while to update, sorry people, but Here it is!
> 
> Kyodai - "Big Brother," senior bosses of individual gangs

**June 20, 2017**

 

_“Well what a surprise having someone like you here,” he smirked, “To what do I owe the honor.”_

_“No, please don’t be so kind as my intentions are anything but honorable,” the person spoke back, hiding a blade behind their back._

_“I assume you would like to sit and talk, maybe about a certain meeting that will be happening later today...”_

_“No actually, I don’t intend to stay here long,” the person said, pulling out the silver blade they had well hidden; the sharp point that glimmered in the well lit office promised a long and painful death. It promised cutting till it hit bone and cries being silenced by the jam of a blade in a throat. “I’ll try my best to make this quick and painless, but then again, that isn’t the point of this killing style, is it?”_

_______________________________________

 

“So Zero hasn’t kissed anyone,” Kaito thought, well he wasn’t too surprised. He lost count of all the love confessions Zero turned down, most from yanki girls looking for a good time or rich good girls hoping to lose their v-card to a bad boy. The guy had a preference, and Yuki was probably it Kaito surmised, but It was kind of sad really. He recalled the way an innocent freshman with really large breasts once asked Zero for private tutoring lessons when her parents weren’t home. The guy blew her off immediately, not even caring, maybe  he just wasn’t the “hooking up” kind of guy.

Kaito’s hand reached out for Zero’s cheek, the tips of his fingers resting on the warm flesh. They had moved to the room, sitting across from each other on the carpeted floor. It was more comfortable in Zero’s room with the light reflecting hues of yellow, a contrast to the amethyst eyes that had trouble looking his best friend in the face.

“Uh Kaito? I don’t think we sh-”

“ You don’t want to disappoint Yuki, now would you?”

“What? What do you mean?”

“You do like her right? Women like men with experience. She’d be disappointed if she found out the guy she wanted to sleep with didn’t even know how to kiss,”  Kaito said, moving ever so close that all he needed to do was pout and their lips would be touching.

“I-I wasn’t planning on-”

“Are you really okay with it? Walking the rest of your life without ever knowing what a kiss feels like?” He asked, his own lips  brushing against Zero’s every time he spoke.

Zero let out a soft shudder that tingled against Kaito’s lips. His vulnerable yet lust filled eyes caused a repressed hunger to ignite in Kaito, burning low and deep within.

“Will you let me Zero?”

Zero could barely move but managed to nod his head.

The experienced one moved with caution, slowly pressing his ready lips against Zero’s, they were like plush pillows resting against his own. He pressed another soft kiss against the boy’s lips when a sudden muffled moan escaped the silver-haired teenager.

He’s only ever heard Zero moan once. It was two years ago when he barged into Zero’s room hoping to get him to make food for him but caught Zero masturbating to a porn video. He made fun him after that, not about the size of his penis, that was pretty good, but definitely about his moans and his vanilla tastes in porn, really it was soft sex between a guy and a girl in missionary position.

Zero froze, Kaito could feel him start to pull away, damnit, why did he have to make so much fun of his moaning. Kaito lunged for the boy, making Zero fall on his back and onto the carpeted floor, Zero’s legs rolled out in the process and automatically made room for the guy on top of him. He gasped in surprise, but that was all it took for Kaito to slide his tongue into Zero’s mouth. He needed to let Zero understand that he liked hearing his moans, it fucking turned him on.

The brown haired teen let out a low grunt when he felt Zero’s tongue doing its best attempt at wrapping around his own. It was sloppy, and damn did he really need practice, but shit it was it fucking worth it. He reveled in the feeling of their tongues sliding against each other, he hungered for more, licking every possible surface within the other boy’s mouth.

Zero’s grabbed ahold of Kaito’s shoulders in response, letting out another impossibly sexy moan. His nails dug into the fabric of Kaito’s dress coat, holding onto every fiber and strand. Kaito couldn’t help run his fingers through Zero’s silver hair, the smell of lavender filling the room like an aphrodisiac.

The slightly older boy followed the one beneath him, tracing his every move, finding it addictive to press his body up against the other. He specifically pressed his aroused groin against Zero’s, revelling in the fact that Zero was semi-hard as well. The friction elicited another breathy moan out of Zero’s lips, swallowed  quickly by the mouth on top of his. Kaito grunted as he continued to rub their clothed arousals together, only separating their lips when they needed air.

Kaito’s fingers couldn’t stop running up and down his midsection, continuing till the movement caused the boy’s shirt to lift. The first touch of warm smooth skin made Kaito’s whole body shiver. He dragged his fingers further up until he reached ripples of a hard six pack. Brushing his finger up along the rib cage, he left a trail of goosebumps wherever he touched.

He traced his finger up and down till it found its destination and began to rub one of the nipples under his hot touch. The boy visibly shook, letting go of Kaito’s lips to gasp for air.

“Hah- Kaito,” he gasped.

The Brown-haired boy couldn’t take it any more, “Shit, Zero,” he grunted in his ear, turning into a moan when he felt Zero thrust back up, both of them fully hard now. He kept rubbing Zero’s nipple until it began to pebble, making sure to also pinch it in between two fingers. He started trailing kisses down Zero’s jaw until he came in contact with his smooth neck and began kissing and sucking and biting.

“K-kaito, Fuck-” he breathed out.

Kaito moaned, he didn’t realize just how much he loved hearing Zero use swear words, especially if the reason was that he was giving the boy a really pleasurable time. He stopped to smile against his neck, his hot breath tickling the sensitive spot above Zero’s collarbone.

“I love how you sound when you cuss Zero,” he confessed, “would you cuss a little more for me?” he asked letting his tongue stick out and lick a long strip from Zero’s collarbone to his jaw.

“Fuck,” Zero said once more.  

“Would you let me do more to you Zero?” Kaito asked kissing his lips once more, “would you let me touch you here?” he asked, grinding their hips together so Zero knew exactly where he was talking about.

Zero moaned once more and grunted Kaito’s name under his breath.

Kaito was finding every move and breath of Zero’s incredibly sexy. He moved his hips once more, “Was that a yes Zero? C’mon Zero I won’t know what you want unless you tell me.” Kaito said while slowly moving his hips against the teen.

“Kaito where the Fuck are you? We gotta go now,” a booming voice from down stairs yelled as the front door to the house slammed closed.

“Shit, Yagari’s back,” Kaito mumbled. It took him a minute to actually pull himself away from Zero, requiring every fiber in his body to not devour the Zero sitting in front of him. The image took his breath away, shirt pulled up, hair a mess, lips slightly bruised, and dick hard as hell, shit! He stretched his arm out and Zero took it, sitting up on the floor, blush still evident. “You should fix your hair and clothes before he comes up and sees you.”

“Yeah,” Zero said. Kaito was still just as hard as him but he could care less if Yagari saw, Zero on the other hand definitely would.

“I’ll go down first, see what he wants, you can come down whenever you’re comfortable,” Kaito said nonchalantly. Zero didn't wait for his say so, he already was pulling down his shirt and fixing the rest his clothes in the mirror.

“You better come down soon, I have your favorite grape soda in the fridge and you gotta be outta your mind if you think I’m listening to another one of Yagari’s boring as hell stories all alone!”

Zero finally stared at him catching his eye first in the reflection of the mirror before actually turning his head, “Serves you right loser,” he smirked.

“Kaito!” Yagari shouted once more.

“Ya ya, I’m coming old man!”

 

____________________________________

Zero stared at himself in the mirror, picking at his school jacket buttons and double checking if his collar was straight and folded like it should be. He straightened out his shirt, patting it down to free itself of wrinkles and creases. He ran a hand through his hair a few times before giving up and slumping to the floor, “What the hell was I thinking.” He slumped down back to the floor staring at his crotch where not just a few minutes ago he had a boner, a boner that was caused by his best friend he might add. He let his head roll until if fell into his hands

“Oh God, what the hell did I do..” he groaned to himself.

Just then the door opened. Zero jumped up immediately.

“Hey Zero, sorry man, but I have to leave. Apparently the CEO’s son of Mitsubishi UFJ Financial was just killed.”

“Isaya Shoto’s son? Isn’t his dad good friends with Cross?” he asked with a steady voice even though his heartbeat accelerated.

“Ya, and an important person for the Kojima syndicate, he does- well did, business with us.”

“You think someone knew and wanted to hurt him?”

“Well the body was found with the eyes stabbed, then throat. Three fingers were also cut off, not to mention an ear was missing.”

“A Kuran killing? Why the hell would they put their name all over it with their signature killing? Isn't that just a little too... reckless? Was it really them?”

“Don’t know, but we’re not ruling anyone out.” Kaito threw him a worried look. Zero’s gut twisted, for something to actually worry Kaito, this had to be more serious than he thought. Kaito sighed heavily before continuing, “Could be the Kurans or could be the Hios. If it’s the Kurans this is really serious and if it’s the Hios, well... this could be more complex than we thought, it’s bad either way you look at it. If it turns out to be the Hios though, it might not be safe for you. we don’t know what they’re after. I talked to Yagari, he agrees that it’s your choice how involved you want to be in this if it does turn out to be Hio.”

Zero’s hands clenched, “So.... what’s happening now?”

“Now Cross is going to go visit Shoto. Yagari and I have been called to an emergency meeting....”

“If it does turn out to be the Hio syndicate, I want to know what proper steps we’re taking to deal with this, I need to be at that meeting.”

Kaito smirked,“Okay, just know that non-yakuza members don’t get to know this information, you have to have a good title to be able to enter, hmm, how about I present you as my boyfriend?” he winked.

“Shut up, like I would be the boyfriend of an idiot,” Zero teased back.

Kaito laughed, “Oh and one more thing,” he grinned, “You’re now talking to the new Kyodai.”

 

_________________________

 

“How did this happen, How the fuck is Isaya Shoto’s son dead?” Kuran’s deep voice ratted the windows of his refurbished office.

“I’m sorry Oyabun but we are still trying to figure it out,” Siren said while her head was down, “ we don’t know yet if this was a member of our syndicate under orders by another branch or if it was done by the Hio syndicate.”

“It doesn’t really matter now does it? The damage has already been done,” Kaname sat back in his chair, “Cross won’t trust my word as freely as before, and the delicate balance I’ve had with the Kojima’s is hanging by a thread now.”

“We will stop at nothing Oyabun to find this culprit.” Sieren answered.

“This all too coincidental, this happening just days after my father’s murder.” He rubbed the temple of his head.

“I will check in with Asato Ichijo and Rido Kuran immediately.” Sieren noted, already pulling up their numbers.

“No, first call Ruka Soen and Akatsuki Kain. They would have had the closest relationship with Shoto. Have them come here immediately.”

“Of course Oyabun,” she said before leaving, dialing the numbers as she left his office.

Kuran stared out his window and into the vast acres of land that he lived on, “Someone is trying to play me for a fool, by all means go right ahead scoundrel, you don’t know the danger you just put yourself in.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And someone else has been murdered, dun, dun, dun... hahah! Also Kaito, stop messing around with Zero too much, can't you tell he's all confused! lol! Let me know what you think! Thank you for reading this chapter, hopefully you like it, there are more twists and turns to come! Constructive Criticism Welcome :D


	4. It's An Emergency Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tried my hardest to get this out as quickly as possible, November has just been stressful ugh, Any ways, I hope you all like the chapter, let me know what you think! 
> 
> Also everything in Italics is in the past

_“Thank you for coming, I’ve summoned you all here, Isato, Rido, Kaname, to announce the next heir for the Kuran syndicate,” Haruka hacked up mucus as he coughed, speaking without his oxygen masked proved difficult. “As it has come to your attention,” he wheezed, the rasp in his voice increasing, “I’m dying.” The nurse came over to change his IV drip. He coughed until the noise echoed off the walls and into his guests ears. “Can you believe this, in my forties but I sound like an old man.”_

_Isato cracked a small endearing smile and Rido had eyes of concern as his brother coughed again. Kaname nodded in response, holding back the wince that threatened to come forward every time he heard that incessant cough that reminded him of the final breaths of an animal before it became roadkill._

_Haruka paused to adjust his covers, his dry hands rubbing against the sheets sounding like paper. “I won’t take up too much of your time,” he took one long breath, “ I’ve called you all here to announce the next Oyabun.”_

_Kaname’s shoulders tensed and his jaw clenched, his eyes narrowed in on the sick and hollow version of his dad._

_“It has been a difficult decision to pick between a trusted friend, my dear brother, and my only son, but I have known you all for very long time and I am confident with my decision, the next Oyabun is-”_

“Kaname” Sieren repeated for the the third time now. He opened his eyes to see he was still in his office, huddled over a stack of bank statements, investment deals and contracts.

He blinked with immense difficulty, “ I must have dozed off,” he concluded, still trying to rub off any remnants of sleep.  

“Ruka and Kain have arrived as per your request, shall I let them in?”

“Yes, thank you Seiren.”

Seiren left shutting the door behind her and after a few moments two figures appeared.

Ruka stepped slightly in front of Kain, straightening her posture, making her breasts prominent in her low cut dress. She gave a full 90 degree bow, “Oyabun what can we do for you?”

“Isaya Shoto’s son Kyo Shoto, tell me everything you know about him.”

 

_____________________

 

**June 22, 11:00 pm**

 

The room smelled like cigarettes and sex, with splashes of alcohol mixed in. At the center of it all a line dance of high kicks and legs and body rolls accentuated by the fishnet stockings each lady wore.  The women on stage crawled sensually while the others sang. Zero had never been to a burlesque show before.

“What are we doing here?” Zero said once they were backstage. Half naked women dashed to find their next costume or apply more blush. The backstage of a burlesque show filled with smoke and tits of all sizes was definitely not where zero thought he would be after yesterday’s meeting:

_Kojima Headquarters:_

_Shouts from across the table, all with varying opinions were flying back and forth from one member to another._

_“ He’s broken the Three Kings Contract, Kaname needs to be punished!”_

_“We don't have all the evidence so-”_

_“What more evidence do we need? It was a Kuran signature killing, the killer might has well have taken a selfie near the dead body! What more are we waiting for?”_

_“Kaname has yet to say anythi-”_

_“Are we really going to wait and twiddle are thumbs like fools for an apology or are we going to show them what it means to mess with the Kojimas?”_  


_“You understand what you're asking for right? For one it means involving the Hios!”_

_“Plus once The Three Kings Contract is broken, a war will break between the three Syndicates.”_

_“We need to be smart about this, we need to understand the whole board game before we play.”_

“I told you yesterday,” Kaito said, “ we had to go visit an old friend, come on, it's this way,” He said with a wink. He slowed his pace and smiled when a topless woman with large breasts and luxurious black hair came their way.

“And how can I help you boys out today? Anyone of you looking for a fun time?” She smiled, her lips accentuated by the dark berry color lipstick she wore.

“Sorry beautiful but not today, I'm strictly here on business, but maybe this fella right here is...” Kaito grinned, using his chin to point at Zero.

Zero’s eyes widened he couldn't believe Kaito would say such a thing. Okay scratch that, he knew damn well Kaito loved jokes like this, but this young woman didn't know and he hated whenever Kaito would put him in situations like these.

“Oh, what a beauty you are!” She said, lips turned up into a full grin. “You're white hair is stunning! You remind me of a young g-” she froze mid sentence. “My will you look at the time, I need to finish dressing, my part is about to start.” She ran off without a second glance.

“Well that was unexpected,” Kaito shrugged. Zero elbowed him in the side, “Hey what was that for?” Kaito scrunched his face in pain and rubbed his ribs.

“You idiot, if she had reacted any differently I would have beaten you up. You know I hate hurting a girl like that...It sucks... I already have to do that at school, you know, saying no to their face, I feel like shit after...”

Kaito's eyes turned soft when they laid their sights on Zero, like melted butter or warm caramel his eyes felt sweet, “Zero you really are adorable sometimes.”

Shit that wasn't fair Zero thought. Every time Zero’s ready to call Kaito out on all his bull he pulls something like this, “well, whatever,” he said avoiding eye contact.

They stood around for a few minutes, hearing the second burlesque show of the night begin with the boisterous music and loud clacking of heels.

“Hey um Kaito... what's the Three Kings Contract? People kept saying it during the meeting...”

“You're joking right? Cross never told you?” He sighed, shaking his head at the image of the old eccentric guy. “Why does the old guy always leave the hard shit for me,” he huffed. “Well you see-”   


“She will see you now,” a low bellowing voice interrupted Kaito. It was a bodyguard, complete with a tux and those “tough guy” shades. Zero’s head turned upwards to meet the voice, the man must have been almost seven feet tall for Zero to strain his neck. The atmosphere definitely didn’t feel like they were greeting an old friend.

They began to walk past the section of the hotel where the burlesque show was held, down a hall of rooms where velvet carpet cascaded for miles and walls were adorned with gold plated mirrors.

“Kaito, your friend, has a really expensive taste to stay here for the night...” Zero said, taking in the marble decor.

“She's not my friend.”

“What?”

“She's not my friend,” he repeated in a really low tone so the man leading them couldn’t hear, “ She's dangerous Zero, never be alone with her. You see this place?” He pointed to the rooms and hall, “she owns this hotel. She runs a business here, a dark one. Don’t get mixed with people like her.”

“But you got mixed with her...”

“I know, but that's my job... look if you ever feel like you just gotta meet with her for some dumbass reason, just don't go alone, and don't go with her anywhere.”

Just then the door opened, “Well if it isn't the young Kaito Takamiya, my how you've grown.”

Her blond hair flowed behind her as her dress dragged against the shag carpet on her way to her white velvet chesterfield sofa. She lied down on her side, the bottom of her dress falling and revealing one long slit that exposed her legs. She was older than them maybe late twenties or early thirties and her eyes seemed to linger on Kaito a little too long, like a wolf devouring her meal. Her gaze landed on his eyes and lips until they fell further down to his chest where he had left a few buttons unbuttoned. Her eyes lingered there for a little before traveling further down to his abdomen and then even lower until they were staring directly at his- “And you must be Zero Kiryu, I believe,” her eyes flicked over to Meet Zero’s. She stared for a few seconds before bringing her attention to  the snap dragons she had in a vase.

Her blonde hair hung over the white snapdragons as she sniffed each flower with care, like the white and gold blended marble, she was nothing short of beautiful.

Zero remained motionless and quiet, only eyeing her intently.

“Well what a wonderful use of vocabulary,” she said sarcastically. “I see you have very much the same manners as that sad excuse for a parental figure Toga Yagari,” she smiled.

Zero’s fingers curled and his throat tensed. He couldn't just let her say anything about Yagari, the man was like an Uncle to him, everything he knew about fighting and using a gun came from him. He stepped forward.

“Old age finally affecting that memory of yours Shirabuki? What a shame, I hoped we could speak longer...” Kaito said, interrupting Zero’s attempt to speak.

“Old age? How funny,” She said taking her time to sit up and walk forward to Kaito, her hips swaying with each and every step. She placed a finger on his chest, moving close enough so that he felt her breath on his lips, “is this the body of one that belongs to an old woman?” She asked, pressing her breasts closer to Kaito's chest. Kaito licked his lips, his breath coming out shaky.

“That's enough.” Zero said in a firm and cold tone. “Shirabuki was it? I have no clue what hell I'm doing here but if you're not going to tell us shit about Kaname and the damn Kyo Shoto and who the hell killed him, then we’ll be going.”

He lunged for Kaito’s arm, pulling him out of Shirabuki’s hold with a bit too much force, causing the brown-haired teenager to fall right on top of him. Kaito’s lips brushed against his cheek and he felt Kaito’s knee in between his legs. The close proximity and the scent of Kaito’s guava shampoo stuck to his hair made the memories of them two the other night rush back into Zero’s mind. Damnit, why did decide to go along with his friends antics in the first place, the guy jokes around too much, of course last night meant nothing,he’s only serious when it comes to yakuza business. Why should it mean anything in the first place, it’s not like Zero wanted Kaito in any way.  “Well  Zero, If you wanted me on top of you that badly all you had to do was ask.”

Zero rolled his eyes, “get the hell off me...”

“Well as much as I would enjoy watching two young men have sex on my office floor, Zero Kiryu does have a point. For one, Zero call me Sara, there's no need to be so formal,” she said back on the couch next to her white snap dragon flowers. “Sit down both of you,” she pointed to the seats across the table, right across her white couch. Kaito pulled himself away and brushed down his clothes before sitting down, Zero did the same. “Kyo Shoto was a regular here, see Zero my customers have exquisite tastes, so it’s only befitting that my business provides them with quality service.”

“Well if the hotel rooms are anything remotely pretty to the rest of the decor in this hotel, I’d say that’s quality service.” Zero noted.

Shirabuki covered her mouth, doing her best at stifling down a giggle, “How charming, you think my business solely pertains to this hotel. While I do have a few properties, owning other hotels in town, it is merely a container for a more lucrative business.”

“What do you-”

“Your friend here never addresses me by my full title. I’m Madame Shirabuki.”

Zero’s eyes widened, “You run an illegal brothel?”

She laughed once more, “Correct! You’re quite the character Zero, I can see why Shizuka gained interest in you, although that horrid tattoo on your neck really covers the beautiful scarring she left doesn’t it?”

“Shut Up you fuckin-”

“I think we’re getting sidetracked here. Shirabuki, you must know who Kyo Shoto was doing business with, any leads on who killed him?” Kaito said interrupting Zero mid sentence.

“Now now Kaito, you know I can’t tell without some sort of payment first.” She wagged her index finger at him, “I take money, drugs, or an equally important piece of information, or....” she stared down between his legs again, “if you’re short on money, paying with your body is also quite acceptable.”

Zero’s head snapped back to Kaito immediately.

“I have the money Shirabuki,” he said pulling out an envelope. He slid the envelope across the table. She reached for it slowly opening envelope to reveal it’s contents. Eventually she nodded and closed it and handing it to her bodyguard.

“So what the hell happened?” Zero asked, tired of all this damn waiting.

She smiled, “Kyo Shoto did business with Rido Kuran, at least that’s what one of my girls tells me. Says to her one night that  he’s done doing business with him, that the guy always takes too much money and the whole working with two yakuza syndicates is just too stressful. Rido must have found out and killed him.”

Could they trust her Zero thought. This seems to be the only lead they have right now, but why kill him in such a way that would bring all the attention to the Kuran syndicate? Hmmm, unless-

_Vvvvvvrrrrrrt! Vvvvvvvrrrrrt! Vrrrrt!_

“Shit I have to take this,” Kaito said, pulling out his phone from his back pocket. He glared at Shirabuki before saying, “I’ll be right outside, this’ll only be a moment.”

The door closed and Zero stared around at the room before landing his sights on Shirabuki again. She pulled out a cigarette from the clutch she had resting on her couch, “Mind if I smoke?”

Zero shook his head lightly, with hardly any interest.

“You remind me of someone who worked here. A young girl,” she said as she let out a puff of smoke, “silver hair just like yours.”

Zero stayed silent.

“I think I might have phrased my words incorrectly before,” she glanced his way as most of her attention were on her flowers. “You see, just the same way my hotels are a container, my brothel is just a mere transportation canal for my true business.... Secrets.”

Zero shuffled around in his seat the itching feeling to reach for Bloody Rose poked at him again.

“Wouldn’t you like to know,” she took another long drag of her cigarette, “more about Shizuka....”

“Shut the fuck up,” he said standing up and whipping out Bloody Rose, the chain it connected to glided in the air, “ What the hell would I want to know from you anyways..” he reached over the table, putting one knee on the glass to press the metal barrel to her head. He could feel his blood boiling, his face already becoming red from the the rush of adrenaline. The barrel stuck to the side of her head like glue, Zero’s index finger already resting the trigger.

She stared at her snapdragons, as if this were another conversation, as if she were disinterested in the current moment as if she didn’t have a gun to her head. Taking another long drag before exhaling, the smoke filling up her room with a cloudy haze. “I thought you might be interested in the whereabouts of your lost twin brother,” her eyes darted back at him, “Ichiru Kiryuu.”

All the adrenaline left his body in an instant, his face resembling a tormented ghost, “Ichiru... you’re alive.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Madame is the title given to the owner/Lady who runs the brothel
> 
> Are we beginning to connect the dots? haha! also a long intro for sara shirabuki but her place becomes important Any ways, more characters will appear, they're just taking their time to show up, and omg Zero not knowing he feels for Kaito, too cute. Anyways as always constructive criticism welcome :D


	5. It's Not Real

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Mentions of Domestic abuse, please if this is triggering for you do not read. 
> 
> Otherwise please enjoy the chapter :)

**June 23, 2017 7:40 am**

 

“Why isn’t Takuma answering his phone? He wasn’t at school yesterday either.” Ruka asked, annoyance lacing her throat as she ended the call right before Takuma’s voicemail could start. Her eyes threatened to close the more she sat, forcing herself to blink constantly. She held back a yawn but leaned against the window of the limo, careful not to flatten down her hair.

“He’s probably busy, considering what happened with Kyo Shoto,” Kain answered from the opposite side of the limo. “He’s the one going to be getting all the phone calls and having to put his face and his name on the line, so cut him some slack,” he said yawning.

“He should still have the decency to answer when I call.” She let her hand fall to her lap and began tapping her finger, “We almost had them, imagine being able to say we, who are still in high school closed a 545,980,782 yen deal. ”

“Huh?”

“The meeting we had just two days ago! Really Kain, pay attention,” she rolled her eyes at him.

“Oh yeah, that meeting. Well yeah,  I guess it would’ve been nice. Would’ve made such a big change for the Kaname syndicate too considering our client, Hanadagi, has yet to work with a single Yakuza, but what can you do? Kaname called for us immediately to meet with him. You drop everything when the Oyabun of the syndicate calls, there’s no fighting it.” Kain shrugged.

Ruka didn’t answer. She slumped against the window, not minding if her hair flattened by the pressure of her head against it.

“Is that a pout I see?” Kain grinned.

“A pout? Don’t be ridiculous, when have you ever seen me pout? Ladies don’t pout....”

Kain glided to the empty seat near Ruka, “guess my eyes are playing tricks on me, because last night in bed I couldn’t find a single trace of that ‘lady’ you speak of,” he whispered in her ear, letting his lips brush against her lobe. His hand slipped up her leg and under her skirt.

“Kain, please, we're driving up to the front of the school gate” she said, doing her best at calming her voice. She adjusted herself and wiped down her skirt, ignoring the rosy tint that brushed her cheeks or the shiver that ran down her spine.

The driver opened the door, only for them to be greeted by the ever so frivolous Aido.

“Oh, I hadn’t realized there would be live entertainment at school today,” Ruka said, stepping out of the limo, “oh, but clowns, really how pathetic,” she grinned.

“Ha Ha, very funny Ruka, but your lopsided hair makes you look like a sideshow act,” he scrunched his face at her.

“It’s not even eight in the morning yet, can we call it truce you guys?” Kain interrupted their banter, “ugh, I can already feel a headache coming.”

“Fine.”

“Fine.”

“Anyways I only came over because I thought you would like to know that Takuma will be returning later today,” he crossed his arms pouting.

“Takuma answered _your_ calls... of all people?” she said raising her voice.

“Also...” he squirmed in place, biting the inside of his cheek.

“What, what’s wrong Aido?” Kain asked.

“I heard Zero and Kaito went to see Sara Shirabuki yesterday...”

“Why the hell is that bitch getting involved,” Ruka said, her jaw clenching.

“I don’t know, but I just thought you should know, in case something happens...”

 

______________________________

 

Yuki checked the hall twice, looking both ways before securing that it was safe to cross. All she had to do now was grab her books from her locker and she was in the clear.

‘21, 38, 7’ _click_

She took off the lock and pulled out her english book.

“Well Someone’s in quite a rush...”

“Yori!” Yuki practically jumped, “um, i’m very busy today so I got to go, I have a quiz first period.” She began walking away, slamming her locker closed.

“What are you talking about?” she laughed, “we have english together first period, Sensei never gives pop quizzes. Yuki ignored her and kept walking on. “Hey Yuki, wait up! What’s going on? Yuki!” She grabbed her shoulder and like an accordion, Yuki folded over and crumpled down. She moaned in pain and jerked her shoulder back.

“Damn it Yuki!” she scrunched her brows together and closed her eyes, “Are you okay?!”

“No it’s nothing I swear, I need to go to class.”

“Please stop. We need to go the infirmary,” her voice calm and softer now. She reached down to caress her hand, “please Yuki. Here let me grab your backpack,” she dragged her arm up Yuki’s till she took her backpack off her shoulder delicately. They walked together to the infirmary in silence, Yuki’s head stayed down, far from making eye contact.

“Hello, Nurse!,” Yori waited for a response but no one shouted back, “I guess she’s not here till school time officially starts,” she smiled but Yuki didn’t bother to notice. “C’mon sit down on the bed and unbutton your shirt while I’ll get the ointment.” Yuki’s hair hung heavy in front of her face, while she sat there motionless.

“C’mon, I’m not angry Yuki, I was just...” Yori hands began to shake, the ointment in her hand fell out of her grasp. “This isn’t something a person can handle on their own.” She breathed hard, letting out a heavy sigh, “Is it okay if I unbutton your shirt?” She reached down to pick up the bottle and sat right behind her, her legs spread apart so Yuki was tucked snug right in front of her.

Yuki nodded her head and moved her hands out of the way, her friend unbuttoning her shirt and pushing it off to reveal and large black and purple bruises that covered her whole shoulder and a few more down the back of her ribs. “Ahh,” she winced when she felt the cold ointment being spread over her body, flinching every time Yori’s fingers touched more and more of her tainted scars.

“So what happened this time?” Yori asked trying her best at being emotionless.

Yuki felt Yori’s hand on her back move in concentric circles, the massage almost tempting enough to actually relax and lean into. “It was my fault really, I didn’t know he was in a meeting when I walked in. I should have knocked.”

Yori’s hands stopped moving, stuck on one of the bigger bruises on her back near her upper right shoulder, “And for that he did this to you...” she dropped her head on the nape of Yuki’s neck, scrunching her eyes closed. Yuki could feel the soft warm breath tickle her skin and soon her skin felt wet, the tiny droplets that leaked from Yori’s eyes had painted her skin.

Yuki’s muscles tensed, “I can do it myself Yori,” she turned to reach for the bottle, but Yori moved it away.

“The angle is too hard for you to reach,” she gave her a serious tone, but then she smiled, “besides I like touching you,” she grinned voice softer, eyes glimmering after she wiped the last of her tears.

Yuki stared wide-eyed, her cheeks were beginning to feel hot, the pink rising up to her cheeks. “W-why would you like touching a body like mine, it’s tainted, it will only bring you further and further into the darkness.”

Yori’s hand slid from Yuki’s back to her waist, her fingers trembling, the bottle in her other hand now forgotten. She leaned in close to her ear, “your body is divine,” she whispered into her ear before moving her lips down to her neck. She pressed a soft kiss, her lips indulging in the smooth skin, her tongue slipping out to lick the burning hot body underneath her grasp. Her hand slid up to caress her soft plains of her stomach. “Mhmmm Yuki, nothing about you is tainted,” she whispered as her hand slid higher underneath her bra.

“Hah,” Yuki inhaled a sharp breath, closing her mouth immediately as a moan threatened to come out. Yori began massaging her breast rubbing her nipple which made Yuki’s back arch as she moved further into her touch. She released another moan as Yori’s hand moved faster; her other hand grew bolder and reached under her skirt, “Y-Yori, I-I told you we couldn’t do things like t-this anymore, please s-stop.” The warmth from her kisses  soon evaporated and eventually  Yuki’s body felt cold again. She wanted to take it back, to feel her warmth, but her hands were already in the process of slowly sliding off her body. Yori let go of her body, but her head still pressed to the nape of Yuki’s neck. “I don’t like you like that,” Yuki added.

“Hmph, lies... you’re a terrible liar Yuki,” She pressed her face deeper into her skin; Yuki could feel the forced grin that Yori plastered on her face.

“Get off of me already, we have to get to class and I need to put my shirt on.” It felt like ages before Yori found the strength to move away from her. Yuki quickly buttoned up her shirt and reached for her backpack already on the verge of leaving.

“I um, talked to sharon yesterday...” Yori said effectively stopping Yuki midstep "Kaito he... Kaito and Zero went to Shirabuki’s the other day... You’re friends with Zero right? Apparently Zero’s supposed to go back tonight too, alone, I just thought you should know.”

Yuki froze, like her body forgot how to walk. Kaito, Zero? What were they doing at Shirabuki’s. “W-what time is Zero supposed to meet with her?”

“Sharon didn’t tell me, just said it was tonight...”

Yuki’s breathing began to accelerate, the worry lines on her forehead prominent. Her arm began to shake. She stood there staring forward, her hand being balled into a fist, “I’ll deal with it later, for now,” she said, voice becoming sweeter, like actions she’s ingrained and practiced to perfection, “ we’ll be late for class so hurry up silly!” She laughed, her trademark smile worn like a mask. Yori felt a cold shiver run up her spine, she would never be able to get used to that smile.

 

_______________

 

“So this is where you were instead of 3rd period?” Zero kicked at the dirt on the ground. “Behind the science building, that’s new,” Zero smiled at Kaito walking over to him.

“Class was boring and I hate that fucking sensei, why the fuck does he even care if I participate in class, I get fucking A’s on all his tests anyways.”

“It’s Chem, you have to participate in the labs,” Zero shrugged, plopping himself against the wall and resting his head down. He stared at the ground, noticing all the cracks in the cement, should he tell him what happened in Shirabuki’s office when he slipped out for a phone call?

_“I thought you might be interested in the whereabouts of your lost twin brother,” her eyes darted back at him, “Ichiru Kiryuu.”_

_All the adrenaline left his body in an instant, his face resembling a tormented ghost, “Ichiru... you’re alive.”_

_His body went slack making the arm that had a gun pressed up against her head fall to his side.  This whole time people told me he died, but I couldn’t believe it I.... He a felt smooth hand run up his leg before slipping into his pocket._

_“Woah, lady, what the hell?” He snapped out the daze he was just in._

_Sara Shirabuki pulled out his cell, “Just getting your number dear. If you want anymore details about your little brother then I suggest you do as I say. I’ll text you later when to come and where, oh  and this probably goes without saying but don’t tell a single soul about this or the deal is off. Especially not that beast you call a friend._

_“He’s not a beast.”_

_“You must have noticed by now haven’t you? Your friend can be exceptionally cruel when he needs to be. In order to have what you want, you need to take. To be willing to do anything,” her eyes turned seductive, “nothings free...”_

_That’s when it clicked, “So I assume this information your going to give to me isn’t free either, what do you want?”_

_She laughed and rose to her feet, “ Naturally Zero.” Her hand made a swift motion and rose up in the air and rested on his face, the elegant moves like that of a ballet dancer, “ You’re quite beautiful, this hair color is quite exotic and your eyes stunning, people would pay a lot to bed someone like you. “_

_Zero moved back and smacked her hand off his face, “ You want me to sell myself for you damn business?”_

_“Just for the one night, my customers would really be in for a treat...”_

_He gripped his gun again, “You tell me where my brother is right now or I’ll shoot you in the leg. Don’t think I won’t, I’ve done a lot more damage to people than just this.”_

_“Fine, Fine,” she walked away from his gun as if it were a toy and put the cigarette she still had. She walked towards her desk, “Seems like someone here can’t take a joke she smiled,” She reached for another cigarette from her desk cabinet and lit it. She began walking back when a new flicker flashed in her eyes. “No I obviously couldn’t do something on such a grand scale like that yet. No it has to be more discreet.” Her body loomed closer to his until they were pressed against each other, “ I wonder if your as good in bed as your little friend out there on the phone is?”_

_“Kaito?” Kaito had slept with her? Well, he shouldn’t be really surprised at that should he, yet the thought left a sour taste in his mouth._

Kaito crouched down so his face was directly underneath Zero’s, making it the only thing he could see, “Well then why don’t we do an experiment here and find out how much chemistry we have?” he grinned.

He stared at his friends smirk and vibrant eyes, this guy here was supposed to be ruthless? Ya, he answered himself, he supposed he was.

“Kaito, You never told me what the three kings contract is?” He stared at how close Kaito’s face was to his, the intermingling of their breath Kaito’s razor sharp eyes staring directly into his. He had a fluttering thought about actually accepting Kaito’s offer. What if he had said yes to his little “experiment” proposal how would Kaito react. Would they continue from where they left off?

Kaito stood up straight so that his face was no longer in his, “ If I had known you didn’t know, I would have told you years ago. Fucking Cross.” He sighed, “After your parents killed Mr.Hio, and Shizuoka killed your parents, The Hios declared war against the Kojima's.”

His back slid down the wall and he sat down on the concrete, Zero soon followed,” Since the Kurans are related to Hio and have many investments with them, they decided to join the side of the Hios and offer protection and foot soldiers to kill our people. It got pretty bad at one point, and so Cross called for a truce between all three syndicates. Anyone who harms crucial clients, High ranked affiliates, and high ranked yakuza members breaks the contract. All the members of the contract will decide the correct punishment, but of course, someone wouldn't break the contract unless they wanted war right?”

Zero listened closely, his mind immediately thought of Kaname. Did Kaname really want war?’ He couldn't understand why someone would risk their new position as Oyabun so soon. Or was it Rido, Sara seem to have thought so.

“You know I'm really surprised Cross wouldn't tell you, you're actually one of the high ranked affiliates that can’t be harmed. You’re the son of the guy who made the contract after all.”

Just like that things began clicking, when Kaito saved from being mistaken as one of the guys selling cocaine to Yuki, he mentioned that Zero was Cross’ son and the guy practically back off immediately. When other Yankis would fight him until one his friends would say his name and all of a sudden the fight was off. He bit his lip, Cross always hid things from him, if it were up to Cross, he wouldn't even have known that his parents were Yakuza, he would have been young enough and traumatized enough to forget, but Kaito was straight and upfront about everything. He could rely on him for anything. Should he tell him about this too?

“Kaito...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sara has a lot of things planned, but then again, so does every other character, the plans and death is about to go up soon! And of course when Zero is dealing with a lot on his plate he still has time to think about Kaito! Also hopefully people are liking Yuki's character here. Anyways, hope you enjoyed the chapter, and as always constructive criticism welcome! :D


	6. It's Been Decided

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah! It's been so long! Thank you for being patient. <3 Sorry, I know it took a while but finally an update! I've had so much going on right now so I didn't have any time to write, but i recently had some time so yay! Anyways I hope you all like this chapter.

**June 23, 2017 10:00 pm**

 

Sara tapped her finger against her mahogany desk, “he’s late.” She stared at the clock ticking back and forth, “Doesn’t he care about his brother?”she asked herself irritated. Her left brow threatened to twitch. She sat up straight in her cushioned chair, the leather sticking to her skin making for an uncomfortable sensation. She scrunched her nose and moved once more until she found a cold spot that she could rest in. Her office wasn’t too difficult to find and even though she was on the top level of the building it was only the twelfth floor. Just then she heard a knock on the door, “Come in,” she said voice rougher than she anticipated.

“You’re late,” she said.

“Ya... Cross...” he scratched the back of his head and stared around the room looking down at the red carpet and up at the ticking clock, “ he finally came back today from visiting Isaya Shoto and wouldn’t let me leave... he said we had to have a movie night.” He swallowed hard, the saliva going down his throat doing nothing for his dry mouth.

She feigned interest, “a movie night how cute”, she smiled. “And how did his visit with Isaya go?”

“Not good.”

There was a new spark in her eyes, “Oh,” she said turning to her flowers, “how so?”

Zero glared at her, his legs locking up near his knees and his back muscles feeling tighter than ever. His mouth stayed clamped shut while his eyes seemed to communicate “suspicious.”

Sara poured water into the vase of her snapdragons. ‘This could be vital information’ she thought, definitely enough to sell for a good price. She had to be careful, she couldn’t show too much interest or Zero would catch on and stop talking. Hmm, maybe a play on his emotions? She wondered almost with a smile.

She leaned into her flowers and sniffed them, taking in their sweet smell, “ What could a rich man like Isaya have troubling him...”

Zero’s brows automatically furrowed and his mouth reacted before he could even think. He snapped back, “well his dead son for one...”

“Oh, that was days ago, how can people grieve for so long.”

“Exactly because it was only days ago,” Zero said rather sharp.

She assumed her usual apathetic tone, “That’s all? That old run down looking man has probably grown weary and sick. Well it's about time, that kid sucked the life out of him. Who needs a child like Kyo anyway. If you ask me Isaya is better off this way.”

Zero’s brows scrunched together and his shoulders shot up to meet his neck as he shot back,“Isaya lost his only son! His only family! How can you be so fucking cruel?!”

“It's not my job to pity the foolish,” she touched the petals of the snapdragon flower.

“So you'd only care if his business was involved! If he was selling his whole business then you'd care?” Zero shouted back at her.

“So he's selling?”

He froze for a second, just the same way squirrels do in the middle of a freeway when a moving car is about to hit them. His breath caught in his throat and his mouth felt too heavy to open.

“Ah, so he is selling,” she said resolutely. Magnificent this was first-rate intel she could sell at a hefty price. Sara already filled her head with multiple candidates to sell to. Running down the list of clients who would pay a delicious amount to hear this information and an even better amount to keep it a secret between just them. She could hardly hide the smile that threatened to appear on her face. She made an unexpected steal today.

Now she needed to contact these people as soon as possible before it leaks onto the usual markets, she needed to rush this meeting along. “Well let’s get to the matter at hand.”

“What's the payment?”

“What no yelling? No pointing your gun at me demanding to see your brother?” She sauntered across the room to sit back on the couch. “Always right to the point with you, I forget your not much for talk,” she sulked pretending to look hurt, loving the fact that all these extra games irritated him even more. No, he wasn't like Kaito, one who would probably insist on having a drink, talking about the usual gang fights or girls he happened to impress. Zero didn't like to mince his words or threaten you with something impractical yet perfectly capable of doing.

He wasn't like Takuma either she realized, as she sat there staring at the silver haired boy who only took a quick glance around the room to stare at her lamps, walls and clock, before directing his eyes back at her. Takuma wore a sweet outer shell and a cold inner one, Zero was the exact opposite. It was obvious by how he would do anything for his brother, but the sweet outer shell is what he lacks for business and tact. His emotions are right on the surface with him. Takuma understood the game very well, which is why Sara currently held a relationship with him- more physical than anything. Understood as a mutually beneficial relationship, good for business with the Kuran syndicate, but more importantly, good for secrets about Kaname himself. The down side was that Takuma also gained secrets on her business, but what is business without a little loss.

No Zero was very honest, too honest, she didn't really understand what a boy like him was doing around all this filth. She really almost felt bad for what she was about to do- almost.

“Payment? Ah yes Payment. 900,000 yen. No less.”

“Do you really think I carry money like that on me? Kaito is right, you are senile.”

The silence between them seemed to carry on past their physical presence, surrounding the room with its soundless wake.

“I take you for someone who would do practically anything for the people you care for am I right?”

“Are you saying that I’m going to have to find some way to pay no matter what?”

She slowly started gliding to the other side of the room, “No, just that you understand the sentiment. You do understand this sentiment? Don’t you?” She reached toward a little corner table with a tiny little drawer and began to open it. Her hand wrapped around something mid-size.

He gave her a hard cold look. Zero made little movement a quick breath, a subtle shift in weight on his legs, a flinch of his fingers that yearned for the inside pocket of his coat where his Bloody Rose lay. He Inhaled the stale air that made it almost suffocating to breathe. “And what if I do?” he asked staring around the room once more and keeping the pure silver platter in his sight.

“Then you understand right? That none of this is personal. This is all just business Zero.” It all happened too fast, her back twisting her gold locks flipping in the air as she swings out a black handgun from the drawer.

_Bam!_

She shot directly at his chest.

Zero though, had scooped up the silver platter right next to him and whipped it in front of himself to use as a shield. The bullet ricocheted off the platter and fell. _Bullets don’t ricochet?_  He stared down searching for the bullet, his eyes tracking each part of the carpet. _A dart? Was it laced with something, maybe poison or a drug?_

_Bam! Bam!_ She shot again.

Zero lunged for the door, his arms stretching out to snatch the door knob in time. He dodged one but on his way out one grabbed him in the left foot close to the back of his ankle. He yanked it out and kept running.

He could hear footsteps coming from the right hallway. He dashed to the left opening the doors to the stairwell. His feet practically flew down the stairs, running as fast as he could. Sweat dripped down his forehead down to his cheek while strands of his hair stuck to the sides of his face.

He could here two large men come bursting through the door, one in the action of cocking his gun. Zero’s pulse quickened, he could hear the blood rush to his ears and his heart pound against his chest. He took a quick breath and began sprinting down the stairs when all of a sudden he could feel himself crumbling down and crashing to the edge of the sixth floor staircase. Everything lost its focus for a second, objects looking like large blurry blobs. It took a few seconds for things to refocus, that’s when he felt something wet drip down his head and a aching back pain. “Fuck,” he grunted under his breath. He touched his fingers to his forehead to see a red liquid paint his fingertips. Shit he’s bleeding. He looked down at his ankle, his whole foot had gone numb and part of his lower leg. What the fuck was in that?

“He’s on the sixth floor!”

Shit! Zero forced himself up, stumbling. ‘I just need to get to the elevator.’ He couldn’t reach it before since they were all in the same side as it, but now that they were behind him, he had a chance. He needed to buy some time though.  

He pulled out Bloody rose, the cold metal against his warm fingers waking up his senses. It had been a while since he'd actually shot Bloody Rose and he could feel its anticipation reverberating through his fingertips.

_BAM! BAM!_

Zero pulled the trigger and shot twice catching one man in the stomach with his bullet. He wouldn't bleed out quickly, he'd definitely survive it, but it would hurt like hell he thought. He ducked  when the other man shot at him shooting again at the leg of the other man.

“ Ah you son of a bitch!” The bald one yelled, bending on one knee while holding his other one.

Zero hopped out the stairwell and hobbled to the hallway where the elevators were. He could feel his upper leg going numb, now his whole leg a dead weight to him. Shit!  He could see the elevator just a little bit more. He fell to the floor, the numbness increasing to his lower back. He could literally see the elevator in front of him, just a few feet from him. He clung to the table next to him. All he needed was his damn leg to move.

“There he is shoot him!””

“You fucking idiots, you all have real guns, if you shoot him you kill him!” he could hear Sara’s voice from behind. “Tie him up you fucking idiots!”

Zero’s hands were forced behind his back and tied while they taped his mouth. Zero’s eyes were blazing with heat. “Take him to the elevator and bring him out back.” They all squeezed into the small space going down floors in silence. Zero’s body was killing him by now. The doors to the elevator opened to the first floor, the suits taking him out back. Sara stared at Zero who currently was in the back of an alley with a large black van waiting for him. “You do understand don’t you? We’re the type of people to do anything for the ones we care about. This is just business.” He breathed loudly kneeling in front of her.

She reached out for his cheek. “It’s okay Zero, you put up a good fight, but it’s over now, you’re done.” Just then a shiver ran up her spine. Her fingers felt cold and clammy any sense of calm left her body. His eyes! They crinkled in the corners as if he were smiling! She ripped the tape off of him. He did! He was smiling. How the fuck can he be smiling right now when he lost? He’s the one who’s been lied to!

_Clang! Bang!_

She could hear a noise coming from inside the building.They sounded like gunshots. She could definitely hear it, the sound of a last breath, her men were dying. She flipped her head back to Zero who hadn’t stopped looking at her with a grin so damn mischievous she wanted to shoot it off.

What the hell, what was she missing? What’s going on? She snatched a gun out one of her body guards hands and pointed it as Zero’s head “What the fuck! What is it Zero, What’s going on!?”

“Looks like I’m not done.” he said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone has their own agenda and Sara definitely has hers, using little Zero as part of her plan. But Zero isn't as tactless to this world as she thought! Why exactly did she do this? and who is it she cares for? hmmmm... well you just have to keep reading to find out! Thank you though for sticking around after a long wait! Constructive criticism welcome! <3 <3


	7. It's a Plan

**Hours Before Zero went to Sara's Office**

**June 23,2017 11:15 am**

 

_“You know I'm really surprised Cross wouldn't tell you, you're actually one of the high ranked affiliates that can’t be harmed. You’re the son of the guy who made the contract after all.”_

_Just like that things began clicking, when Kaito saved from being mistaken as one of the guys selling cocaine to Yuki, he mentioned that Zero was Cross’ son and the guy practically back off immediately. When other Yankis would fight him until one his friends would say his name and all of a sudden the fight was off. He bit his lip, Cross always hid things from him, if it were up to Cross, he wouldn't even have known that his parents were Yakuza, he would have been young enough and traumatized enough to forget, but Kaito was straight and upfront about everything. He could rely on him for anything. Should he tell him about this too?_

“Kaito... Ichiru’s alive.”

The wind stopped in it’s tracks. Any smile that still lingered on Kaito’s face vanished in an instant. His eyes grew twice the size and his jaw clenched. “What?”

“Ichiru, he’s alive.”

“Zero, wh-what are you talking about?”

Zero turned his head so they were face to face, “The day we met with Sara you took a phone call. While you were out she told me that she knew where Ichiru was. Sh-she... she seems to think that he’s still with Shizuka.”

Kaito exhaled and turned his head to side, brushing his hand through his hair. He stared up before finally looking back at him, “Zero, your whole family was in a fire, no one survived except you-”

“But Ichiru’s body wasn’t-”

“It was burned up, along with the rest of your family Zero, nobody else made it out, they’re gone.” He sighed, “Look I wish it were different I cared about Ichiru too and if there was something I could do I would, but it’s not different.”

“She said-”

“Sara just said that to use you. She probably just wants more money or secrets or something, she’s terrible that way.”

Zero looked away. He grinded his teeth as the silence grew. His hands balled into fists and his stomach turned as he exhaled, “Ichiru never died in that fire, he left before the flames even grew.”

This time Kaito’s jaw dropped. He scooted closer so that their legs were touching and leaned in, in a quiet voice, “W-what do you mean?”

Zero felt a hand on his knee that slowly moved to his lap. He knew his friend was trying to comfort him, but the tingling sensation that appeared wherever his friend’s fingers touched bothered him.

“When Shizuka came into our house, she slaughtered our parents. She tied me up and forced me to watch, but... she wasn’t the one who gave me the signature Hio killing marks.”

Kaito stared at Zero’s throat, the side where the tattoo covered the slash marks three across and one down that signified a signature Hio killing. It never sat right with him that the marks were too shallow. That left him only two thoughts, either an amature did them or Shizuka wanted one person alive to torture them forever. He really wouldn’t put it past her, she was known for being the definition of ruthless, even before she went all psycho killing spree and caused a war, she already had a reputation. So wouldn’t it have made more sense to have kept the parents alive and brutally kill the children? She’s killed kids before so she’s familiar with it.  Wouldn’t that be the worst thing you could do to someone? Parents outliving their children is supposed to be the cruelest torture. And unlike others Shizuka is one of the very few that breaks the “children are off limits” rule.

So then why didn’t she? Could she have also been paying attention to someone else's wishes? That only left Kaito with one option, one thought for years, it had to have been an amature. If it’s an amature, they wouldn’t know just how deep you have to cut to kill someone. If an Ichiru gave the marks, that makes sense why Zero lived. That makes sense why she went for the parents. Did Ichiru really survive? Shit!

“Everyone, and I mean everyone assumes that he’s dead, for someone to tell you information like that, means then they knew that he survived that day too,” Kaito said.

Zero still couldn’t look at Kaito.

“So I still have a chance. I can find him.”

“Why didn’t you tell me Zero?”

“How could I? He’s my brother Kaito, my younger brother. You know how much he had to have hated me to take a knife up to my neck and do that! You know how many  years of pent up anger that was! All that time I loved him, I thought I was a good brother, but...fuck, I must be pretty pathetic to have my own brother try and kill me...” he gave a weak chuckle in the end. His eyes were wet and his shoulders were tense.

Zero couldn’t lift his eyes from the pavement, like he was sinking further and further into a black hole. He just exposed himself raw, revealing the single memory he wanted to erase most. He revealed it all to the person whose judgment he cared about above everything. What kind of face was Kaito making right now? Now that he understood just how much of failure he was.

A hand reached out to lift Zero’s chin and then a pair of lips pressed against his. His eyes widened, Kaito’s lips were soft and plush, just like the last time.

“You’re not a failure,” Kaito said, his breath intoxicating Zero’s judgement. He ran his tongue against Zero’s throat which caused a moan to escape. He shivered as Kaito’s mouth found a place near his collarbone and began sucking. God, he didn’t realize how much he needed this. He needed someone who wouldn’t judge, or pity, or scrutinize him. He just needed this, and he need this most from Kaito.

He grabbed a fist full of Kaito’s hair and ripped his mouth away from his neck to slam his mouth against his. Kaito pressed his body further against Zero’s, the sensation making a grunt slip out of Kaito’s throat. Zero could feel the heat rising to his head; he couldn’t think clearly when Kaito rolled his tongue and wrapped it around his. Any restrain or sensibility vanished into thin air. How long had it been since that night when they kissed? Why was the scene still so vivid, that even when he was just lying in bed he could still taste Kaito’s saliva in his mouth? The taste of peppermint still lingered. But all those questions blurred into nothing as Kaito’s hands moved further and further up his leg.

At that moment Zero jolted and practically jumped out of Kaito’s hold. Kaito’s hand slid up and landed right on Zero’s crotch. The touch alone gave him goosebumps. Then his hand began to rub up and down and squeeze lightly. Zero broke the kiss to swing his head back and hitting the wall in the process. His cheeks looked flushed and his breath became ragged. A shiver ran up his spine and spread through all of his limbs.

“Fuck,” Zero mumbled under his breath.

Kaito let out a breathy laugh, his eyes already lidded and his hair a complete mess. “I’ve always wanted to do this.”

Zero was about to ask “always do what?” when he heard his own pants unzip and a warm hand slip under his boxers. The world started to sway around Zero as he lost his ability to breath. It faded further and further into darkness. Everything looked cloudy except Kaito’s hand searching and rubbing past his pubic hair until he found Zero’s member. His hand gripped around the base and slid it’s way up to the head.

Zero’s eyes closed as a loud moan filled the air. His senses opened and  amplified. The softest breath coming from Kaito’s mouth was like a rush of wind all over his body. Even though his hand was only touching him in one place, the heat sure didn’t stay there. It ran and spread until  his skin burned liked lava. His chest couldn’t keep up with his rapid breaths, the air wasn’t enough in his small world that just contained the two of them.

“Shit Kaito I’m-”

“ _Oh!_ so that’s why you said no to me that night.”

Huh? What just happened? The hand that was wrapped around him disappeared. The feeling building up at the pit of his stomach diminished. What’s going on? He opened his eyes and he felt his whole entire face drop.

Yuki was standing right in front of them. Yuki was right there. Staring at him with his dick hanging out. Yuki, the girl he likes just saw him getting jacked off by his best friend. Great! Just Great, he thought sarcastically.Reality punched him so hard in the face he almost lost a tooth. What the fuck was he doing? He was still at school, behind the science building, where anyone could walk past them if they were roaming around.

He tucked himself back in and zipped his pants, his semi-hard on still poking out. “What the fuck have I been doing lately!” Zero thought.

Kaito shoved him and wrapped an arm around his shoulder, “Yup this fine piece of ass is mine!” he said with a toothy ass grin.

“Fuck off Kaito, you asshole,” he punched him hard in the arm.

“Ow, alright, alright,” Kaito said staring at Yuki, “truth is we’re friends. I wouldn’t want _you_ to misunderstand Yuki, because he actually has a big cru-”

Zero jumped on him and pummeled him down. He tried covering his mouth as Kaito laughed his ass off.

“Hey!” Yuki shouted.

They stopped rolling around to look at her.

“Listen up! Fuck,” she grumbled and pulled out her pack of cigarettes, “I shouldn’t even be fucking telling you this.” She lit up her cigarette and inhaled. She sighed, “Look I talked to a friend, I know your meeting up with Sara later today, Sharo- I mean my friend, told me that Sara’s planning on Kidnapping you.”

Kaito eyed her intently, following her hand that she put up to her lips as she took another puff of smoke,“She works for Sara and you’re the girlfriend of the new Kuran Oyabun. Why are you helping us? Why the fuck should we trust you?” Kaito asked in a calm manner.

“Kaito!” Zero shouted smacking him in the gut.

She yanked the cig out from her lips and smashed it on the ground,“That’s exactly why! What the fuck do we get out of it! If either one of them knew I was telling you this, you now I’d be fucking dead!” she shouted. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, no this isn’t how she should be talking is it? She sighed and lit up another cig, “Look just think about this as a favor from one friend to another.”

“I’m not your friend.” Kaito said.

“No, but Zero is,” she stared into Zero’s eyes.

Zero nodded, “That’s right, and I believe her.” He stared at Kaito. They both glared at each one daring the other to fight them. Their eyes yanked and begged for battle neither was ready to lose. Zero’s eyes resembled death, and Kaito’s resembled insanity, nor Zero nor Kaito were willing to back down. Dammit! Zero bit the inside of his cheek as he toned down his stare to resemble a kicked puppy look. ‘This is a cheap shot, but I need this to end quickly,’ he thought.

Just the sight of Zero’s signature look had Kaito faltering, “Fuck, okay! Okay! We’ll listen, fuck that wasn’t fair!”

Zero smirked before directing his attention at Yuki again, “but why would she kidnap me?”  

“Sara doesn’t care what you need or want, she would never help anyone but herself...” Yuki said, her eyes not quite meeting Zero’s.

“I’m not so sure about that,” Zero whispered.

“What was that?” Kaito asked.

“No, nothing.” Zero said.

“I’m leaving, I can’t be here for too long or the ‘Angels’ will know.” Yuki said.

“No wait!” Zero said, “Your friend! What was her name? Sharon? Does she still have access in Sara’s building for tonight?”

“What? Well... I think she works tonight. Why?”

“And Kaito, you still know how to hack computers right?”

Kaito scratched the back of his head, “ Not that well, but sure, if I had to.”

“Great! Yuki, we’re going to need your friend Sharon to le-”

“Fuck no Zero!” She pointed her finger at him, “Us talking is already fucking dangerous, I’m not out here trying to be killed! Look we’re friends, but we’re in fucking different camps! I’m in Kurans, your affiliated to Kojima’s and Sharon is in the neutral ground of Sara’s. One fuckin move and we’re dead! I’m dead!”she felt something wet roll down her cheeks and fall onto her tongue. Her tears were salty and bitter. She shut her eyes wishing that they could stop but only more poured out. Her legs turned to jelly and wobbled as she plopped to the floor. Small sobs could be heard from behind her hands that covered her face. “I-I can’t die. Not yet. Not like that.”

She sobbed using her sleeves to pick up her fallen tears.

Kaito took the cig from her hand and took a puff, “Must fuckin suck to be Yori,”

“Excuse me?” Yuki said, moving her hands away to reveal her wet bloodshot eyes.

“I said, must FUCK-ING SUCK to be Yori. She’s your friend right? Yet you won’t even take a damn risk to help a friend out.” He exhaled smoke as he spoke, “So being your friend must be pretty fuckin shitty, because you’d never do a damn thing for them.”

“Shut the Hell up! You don’t know what I’ve done for her! I’d risk everything to save her!” She yelled at him getting up from her crouched position. She lifted her chin high and stared him square in the eye, “So don’t you tell me what the fuck I would do,” she said low and menacing.

“So you’ll do it then? You’ll help us?” Zero asked.

Yuki turned her head towards Zero, his eyes were beautiful violet orbs that she could stare into all day. She wiped the last bit of tears on her face, “I, uh, I’ll, um...okay. I’ll do it.”

“If Sharon could lead Kaito to the computer system hours before I arrive, he could hack it and grab the information we needed.” He waited for a nod from Yuki before continuing, “We would need a layout of the whole place, in and outs, the names of different rooms, the back doors, all of it. We would have to secure a route for Kaito to sneak in and an escape route for the both of us to exit. If Kaito doesn’t text me before I arrive then I’ll  do my best to stall and get you some more time. I’ll even arrive late so that should stall for a good thirty minutes or so.”

“I’m pretty rusty when it comes to computers, I don’t remember much and i’d be a lot slower than the average person so it’s going to take me awhile.” Kaito said.

“That’s fine, I’ll stall as long as I can. If I can come up with some sort of information that will keep her entertained enough to listen, I can definitely cover for you. It would have to be something that’s good for her business, I might have to make up a secret or some crap for her to want to know more about. The only thing is...I suck at acting or lying or whatever.”

Kaito stared at him and smiled, his voice soft and soothing, “So don’t. Everyone knows the best lies have truth embedded. Just, omit things. If she asks you anything you can’t answer, don’t. Trust me, that’s way more believable than anything else."

“Shit, Kaito, what if you can’t hack it. What if I can’t keep her distracted. do you really think this is going to work. This doesn’t sound like a bullet proof plan and if you get hurt...”

Kaito looked at the way Zero brushed his hand through his hair and rested his hand on his coat where his bloody rose rested. He knew Zero only did that when he was anxious. “It will work. I know it.” He smirked, “That’s if Yuki hear follows though... 

“I said I would so shut up.”

“Really cuz last time you had an out, a chance to change things  you didn’t take it.” Kaito said.

Wait. What was Kaito talking about? Did he know Yuki from befor-

“I already said I would so just shut up.”

“Only if-”

“Kaito, that’s enough. Alright Yuki give me your number and I’ll text you the details later.”

After giving her number she left, back to class.

“Hey I’m hungry, wanna ditch and go get burgers?” Kaito asked.

“Ya alright.” he answered distracted.

“Hey, it’ll be alright. I swear.” He grabbed Zero’s hand and they shook on it.

“Ya, It’s a plan then.” Zero smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a little while, but I finally got to updating! I hope you all liked it, let me know what you think! constructive criticism welcome! :D


	8. It's No Longer Peaceful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recap:  
> Yuki told Zero and Kaito of Sara’s plan to kidnap Zero. So they form a rushed plan behind a science building and hope for the best. As planned, Zero came late to Sara’s meeting and fights hard to escape but eventually got caught. Before anything more could happen gunshots could be heard from inside. It’s Kaito, but does that mean there plan succeeded?

_What the hell, what was she missing? What’s going on? She snatched a gun off one of her body guards hands and pointed it at Zero’s head  “What the fuck! What is it Zero, What’s going on!?”_

_“Looks like I’m not done.” he said._

 

**Present time June 23, 2017 10:30 pm**

Bam! Bam! Bam!

More gunshots could be heard. Zero kept a smirk on his face, but inside his stomach turned. Sweat rolled down his temple, as he glared at Sara who ordered her men to go in and kill whoever infiltrated her quarters.

_C’mon Kaito! You better be fucking alive..._

Bam! Bam!

_Fuck Kaito! Show the fuck up already, you better not be fucking dead! I won’t forgive you._

The duct tape wrapped around Zero’s wrists left them raw to the touch. He twisted his hands left and right, causing the tape to dig deeper into his skin. The more he tugged, the more he opened the wounds on his wrists. He instead concentrated on his feet. He could wiggle his toes again. He shuffled a little, yes he could also move his leg, although with some difficulty.

He groaned as his back sagged. It was like someone was rubbing sandpaper against his skin everytime. He threw his head back, blinking back the sweat and blood that dripped into his eyes.

“Shit, C’mon, you two shove Zero in the van and go!” Sara shouted at the two guards keeping watch, “Hurry!”

Massive hands grabbed his limbs and flung him inside the back of a van. Metal hit against flesh making his bones throb. For a moment his surroundings were unrecognizable, all he could focus on was the splitting pain of his head. Voices echoed in his ears and faces spun while some cheap rock band on the radio played in the background. The metal underneath him rocked while the tires began spinning. His body rolled into the side of the van hitting his already beaten body. His stomach lurched at the contact.

He gasped,

_focus._

He rubbed his wrists together, testing how much he could move them. Perfect. His wrists had bled enough that the tape was now slippery. He gritted his teeth and yanked.

“Ahhh!”

“Shut that kid up will you, fucking annoying...”

“Ya alright, Hey kid-”

_THUMP!_

The driver looked to his left to see a limp body in the shotgun seat. He let one hand go of the steering wheel to shake his buddy’s body, “Hey Reo -”

_THUMP!_

The driver dodged the hit to the head by a metal wrench but couldn’t escape the punch to the jaw. A tooth flung out from his mouth and flew right out the window. With only one hand on the steering wheel the car swerved at full speed.

“Fuck you little piece of shit!” the man yelled.

Zero lost his balance and slammed into the side of the van again. He reached his arm out clinging onto the man’s seat.

“You little piece of shit! I don’t care what Sara says, you’re fucking dead!.”

He steered the other way, running a red light and reached for his gun.  Zero simultaneously reached for Bloody Rose.

_Fuck, where’s my gun!_

When did he drop it, he couldn't’ be too sure. Was it somewhere in the back of the van? Did Sara take it from him while they were tying him up. Or maybe it was way before during that chase? He didn’t have time to ponder this though, the man turned over his shoulder and aimed his gun at Zero.

Zero pushed the other man’s hand up before he could fire missing his face and shooting right next to Zero’s ear. Like a firecracker had gone off, the noise caused his ears to ring. Zero didn’t know a gunshot could sound so damn loud in such a tiny and confined area.

He heard a faint screech sound in between all the ringing, probably the wheels. He held tight to the seat and yanked the gun out of the driver’s hand.

The man grabbed the steering wheel and jerked it in the other direction, making Zero lose his balance. His sweaty hand slipped from the leather chair catching nothing but air in his descent to the hard metal floor. But before his body collided against the van, his other hand pulled the trigger.

 

_BANG!_

One to the shoulder.

_BANG!_

One to the leg

_BANG!_

One to the arm

And one to the hea....

 

“Aw fuck!” the man yelled. He completely let go of the wheel, the car swerving into traffic. All Zero could see from his angle was a glowing red light.

His finger on the trigger trembled. What was he just about to do? In that moment the only thought that passed through his mind was: shoot the man in head, you survive. Zero had never killed someone before in his life. Shoot them, cut them, beat them, sure, but not actual murder, he wasn’t Yakuza. He was about to murder someone.  His grip on the gun slackened. Yes, he was about to murder someone.

Yakuza. He had grown up around it his whole entire life. His best friend, his adoptive father, his biological parents, all came from Yakuza, yet Cross forbid him to become one. Maybe if he was one, he wouldn’t have hesitated to pull the trigger. He would have been stronger. He would have known about his brother sooner. Maybe...

For a moment, Zero thought he was floating, completely suspended in air, maybe it was all nothing but a dream. A weightless dream where you could wander for an eternity. But something slipped in his vision. The glowing red light engulfed him, swallowing him whole. It woke him up from the serene dream and exuded danger.

Then he heard it. The sound of metal crushing metal, glass shattering into small shards that nipped his skin. A car was crashing into theirs. He lunged for the seat in front of him, gripping the back of it with all the strength he had left. The car twisted and turned, being pushed further and further by the vehicle that crashed into it. Zero shut his eyes, the noises increasing in an instant.

The screeching of the tires reminded Zero of the old homeless lady by the corner store who screamed in terror by herself. Zero never knew why. Was it an illness? Was it the immense loneliness? He could never say, either way he always made sure to buy her some food whenever he went to the corner store.

The van swirled and screamed, the metal crushing and folding into itself. It twisted in odd places and contorted in others confining the already cramped van to just Zero and the chair. Zero clenched his eyes to point where his entire face was sore.

_Kaito, are you all right?_

_You’re alive right?You’re probably already home fighting with Yagari aren’t you? You’ve got an irritated look on your face because I’m taking so damn long right?_

_Right Kaito?_

He opened his eyes. The car stopped. His fingers dug deep into the cheap leather seats. An incessant honking pounded his eardrums. He glanced over to the driver's seat- the man’s head went right through the windshield. The other man unconscious bleeding from the head, most likely dead.

He didn’t have time to care right now, he needed to go find Kaito.

He kicked the back of the van door open. Where the fuck was he? Sweat dripped down his head, or maybe it was blood, he wasn’t sure anymore at this point. He hobbled out of the van and stared at the stoplight. Was it just two blocks? That’s where Kaito parked his bike if we wasn’t mistaken. Zero left his at Sara’s office. Fuck. No way of getting that back any time soon.

He heard the sirens behind him and quickened his pace. He looked around, “pretty sure if I just turn the corner here his bike should be in- Kaito!”

Kaito leaned against the wall, his breath was ragged. “Fuck what took you so long. I couldn’t leave unless you were with me. Where the hell did you go?”

Zero’s mouth refused to work. He stared at the young Yakuza member with an open leg wound and haggard clothes. Blood streamed down from his arm, most likely caused by a bullet. A poor attempt at wrapping it could be found on his upper forearm, a ripped piece of his grey shirt tied like a knot around it, although the grey had long ceased to be that color, dripping in a dark red.

“Fuck Zero are you okay? You’re bleeding, were you shot?”

“No. The guns were filled with drugs. It put my leg to sleep.”

“What! Are you saying while I’m being shot at and pummeled by bullets you got a sleepy leg!?” he raised his voice in exasperation but a smile danced on his lips.

Zero let a small smile grace his lips, “well I’m a high ranked affiliate after all,” he shrugged his shoulders and lifted his arms in the air. Every muscle screamed in rejection just to do that simple pose.

“Screw you, you didn’t even know about that till I told you.”

Zero let out a breathy laugh, “Ya well, doesn’t matter, it’s still true.”

Kaito grinned chuckled as well.

More sirens could be heard from a block away and a never ending roar of honking paraded the streets.

“Hey Kaito, you think that’s why she wanted to steal me? Because I’m a high ranked affiliate?”

“But harming you is in direct violation of the three kings contract? Oh, but if she’s neutral ground I guess it wouldn't really matter then would it?” Kaito shifted his weight onto his other leg, leaning against his motorcycle.

“Ya but, where does she benefit from this?” Zero asked, “Unless she’s working with a syndicate?”

“Well she is dating Takuma so her and the Kuran syndicate have a very close connection,” Kaito said.

 _Kaname wanted me kidnapped? But why?_ Shit, it seemed liked every time Zero went further and further in, all it did was bring up more questions, more missing pieces in a larger puzzle.

But how many pieces did the puzzle even have? If they didn’t know that least at, how were they supposed to know how many puzzles pieces were even missing.

“You’re not asking me.” Kaito chimed in.

“What?”

“You’re not asking me if I got the information or not. You haven’t asked me yet.”

They could hear the police radio going off with the static interrupting every few words or so. A few news crews were already there reporting at the scene, their cameras sucking it in and capturing as much of the story as it inhumanly could.

“Was there anything on her computer?”

“A list of her clientele. I didn’t know even government officials come to Shinjuku to have some sex with her girls.” He raised his brows as he spoke.

“Hmm, they must be paying the most to make sure it never slips out.”

“Ya, I wonder if I can extort them for money.”

“Knowing you, ya. You’d make a fortune.” Zero let out a breath, “That was it huh? Well we should get going before they find us. I’ll drive us to the hospital.” He glanced at him, “Don’t argue with me, you can’t drive with a bullet in your arm and you’re bleeding out.”

Kaito huffed, “ fine, fine, I won’t argue with you, but only because your clumsiness ended up saving my ass in the end.”

“What do you mean?”

“I ran out of bullets and I only had one extra clip. I was on the staircase when I found your Bloody Rose.”Even though Kaito’s body cried in anguish, he still had enough energy to sensually pull a gun out of the back of his pants. His fingers glided against the smooth metal of the gun.

Zero seemed mesmerized by his actions. It all came to an end when Kaito flung the gun at him. Zero grew wide eyed and caught the gun an in instant. His whole body contracted. He rubbed his fingers over the embossed letters. He released the magazine clip, “Damn you even cleaned my clip too.”

“Those bastards were relentless.” Kaito walked to the back of the bike and Zero hopped onto the black motorcycle and gripped the handles. “Oh and by the way, I hope you’re not doing anything next month. Apparently Shizuka is supposed to be here in the city by then,” he said as he hopped onto the bike.

Zero almost dislocated his neck turning to look at his friend, “What did you just say?”

“Took me hours but ya, I hacked her computer and her agenda said that a month from now in July Shizuka is paying a visit. If you want to know what's going on with your brother this is your best chance,” Kaito said.

Zero stared at him stunned, “Kaito I- thank you.” There were too many words, too many emotions that were stirring through Zero’s body. His chest sagged in relief. Kaito didn’t have to do any of this for him, but he chose to anyway. Something warm filled his chest.

“As a thank you I will take a kiss on the lips,” he smiled at him.

“Fuck off Kaito,” Zero turned around and twisted the key to turn on the bike.

Kaito laughed. A deep laugh that shook the souls of Zero’s feet. He slipped his arms around Zero’s waist and hugged tight, “things are going to get a lot worse from here.”

Zero’s breath caught in his throat. The way Kaito’s hands rubbed up the sides of his stomach made him shiver. “I know. But you got my back right?”

“Of course.”

Zero smiled and drove off.

 

______________________________________________________

“Did you hear that Oyabun? Shizuka will be coming next month and these two are most likely going to meet with her,” Sieren said as she stood on the top of the roof. She had been watching the whole scene from when Sara shoved Zero in the alleyway and threw him in the car to Sara running off before Kaito came out guns ablaze and killing all the bodyguards outside. The buildings were close enough here that she could jump from one roof to the next and still be able to follow them around.

“Perfect then everything is going according to plan so far,” Kaname said, “keep tabs on them just in case.”

“Of course Oyabun.”

She could hear a muffled scream on the other end of the line and a click sound.

“Good.”   _BANG! BANG!_  “Oh and clean this up when you’re done there,” Kaname said before hanging up.

Two men lie dead on the floor in front on him. “Sara you poor pathetic piece of shit. You really thought I wasn’t going to be able to see through your poorly thought out plan. Do you think of me as fool!” he questioned himself with no one but the two dead bodies to listen. “There’s a war about to start, but fuck it if I let it happen on anyone else's terms.” He walked out of the room and slammed the door.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That took a little while but I'm back, I hope you're liking where the story is going so far! Things are starting to boil up here! Would love to read what you all think! Anyways thank you for reading this chapter! constructive criticism welcome :D

**Author's Note:**

> What do you all think? Do you like it so far, would love to know what you think! Constructive Criticism welcome! :D


End file.
